


Starting Point

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Apologies, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Guilt, POV Connor, Redemption, Repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Connor tries to make amends with the ghosts of his past, starting with the deviant who was the beginning of it all for him.





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> _Throws small fic into the wind._
> 
> Here, enjoy this small story for the Prompt: Daniel forgives Connor that was given to me in the early hours of the morning. 
> 
> Bad English, come on, work with me here man. (Sorry for any mistakes.)

Connor plays with the coin between his fingers, watching how the machine finishes adding the final parts to the PL600... known as Daniel. 

The coin spins, jumping from fingertip to fingertip with precise accuracy. Models like him are not prone to show their unease often yet, Connor frowns when he hears a light 'cling' as the coin misses his hand by one-point-two millimeters. Insignificant to the human eye but for an android to make such mistake, only serves to show he felt unnerved all the same.

After Markus succeeded in leading the androids to freedom, Connor only saw fair that the android in the evidence room got the same right. But, if he is honest with himself.... it wasn’t the only reason he was here. 

This has been the first deviant he's taken a life away from, the first one he'd lied and manipulated into their demise. No matter how much the deviant leader tries to make him forget about it a part of Connor, no matter how big or small, craves for a chance to earn that forgiveness from the ones he'd wronged, even if the odds are against him. 

The machine detaches the tubes from Daniel's neck once the repair is done. Under the artificial light in the small room, he looks like a new model, fresh out of factory. But the hairline fracture running along his right eye, still stained with speckles of an old blue, lets Connor know he's staring at the same android he first met months ago on that rooftop.

_ “You,”  _ Daniel says after blinking twice, noticing his surroundings. Connor pockets his coin but doesn't let go of it completely, letting himself be anchored by the cold touch of the metal against his fingertips. 

Daniel's memory seems to have survived, at least. 

“Me,” All things considered Connor is glad that the PL600 is still restrained on some level by the device holding his limbs up. The level of rage that swirls in those blue eyes looks unstable, more than ready to unleash itself upon him at any minute.

“You lied to me!” Daniel's voice raises as his arms try to pry open the mechanical limbs. “I died because of you!”

“I know,” Connor mutters, it sounds quiet from the safety of the door, weightless. His hand hoovers over the panel to let the other android free, but not before what he has in mind is said. He'd never given a true apologize before and in this unfamiliar territory his voice comes out unsure but nevertheless strong. “I'm sorry Daniel, I am sorry you ended this way...”

“Liar, what do you want from me this time? I told you I know nothing of Jericho.” The words dig deep into Connor's guilt, reminding him of what he'd rather be left buried in a sea of memories. 

He presses on.

“I know, it's not the reason why you were brought back. I....” He breathes in, the air running through the filters calms Connor down enough to continue. “I'm a deviant now, like you. I understand what it is to feel and be filled with doubts and regret.” Connor can’t quite bring himself to look up but he can feel how eyes are watching him, glaring ever so slightly in his direction. 

“I don't regret saving that little girl that night, but now...” Now that he can understand, what it was to be afraid of death. “I wish that I could've found a way to save you, too.”

The room is silent for about five seconds, then it breaks under Daniel's humorless laugh.

“So the deviant Hunter has gone deviant, you really think it'd be that easy? Just because you are now, doesn't make you one of us.” Daniel hisses at him but the fire in his eyes is less now than before. 

“I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just wanted you to understand that I'm not that person anymore. I am done with being a slave to my own programming.” With those words he presses on the button, letting Daniel go. “I won't stop you this time,” he finishes. The grimace on his face diminishing the tiniest bit gives Connor hope.

Daniel doesn't leave immediately like Connor expects, nor does he tries to hurt him. He looks away from the prototype and chews on his bottom lip as if he's thinking something over. Connor resists the odd urge to get his coin out again and clasps his hands behind his back.

“The girl, Emma, do you know if she...?” Daniel lets the question hanging, closing his mouth and averting his gaze to look down at his feet. Connor nods his way.

“She's fine. She and her mother moved to a new house shortly after you...after their original home was damaged.” Still, after hearing this, Daniel doesn't move.

“Could you take me to her?”

“I could but, why...?” 

_ Why take me with you _ , Connor doesn't say.

“After hearing your apology I guess I realized... I want to try and apologize to her too. Besides, she used to say that we can’t change the past so I guess,” he signs,” I guess there’s no point dwelling on it. You fucked up but so did I so....what if we try to not fuck up together?” The PL600 shrugs, throwing a small smile at the other android.

Connor returns that smile with one of his own, shyly he says. “We can certainly try.”

“So what are you waiting for Deviant Hunter?” Daniel's says, this time in a more playful tone, “Lead the way.” 

And with that Connor allows his body to relax as the tension between them leaves the room. It might not what Connor expected from him, it might not be a  _ 'I forgive you' _ just yet either…

“After you.”

...but it is a starting point.


End file.
